Trick or Treat!
by MissRoli
Summary: Heh. Cliche, I know. . Halloween with the trio, Gred, Forge, and Ginny, Remus and Tonks, and... Draco Malfoy.


"So, Hermione, what is the exact point of running around, knocking on doors, dressed like different people?" asked a black haired or so it would appear boy, raising his eyebrows at the brown haired girl sitting opposite him.

"To get candy, Ronald. I've already explained that."

"Ohh, I remember now! Sounds FUN!"

"Do you get chocolate?" enquired a man who was sitting quietly in the corner of the Weasley's living room, and the only one in the house who looked remotely normal.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione replied, smiling at him.

About a minute later, a black-haired woman came tearing into the room.

"Hi, Nympha—"

"Remus, I'm warning you," the young woman said threateningly, glaring at Remus Lupin.

"Aw, stop giving your boyfriend the evils, Tonks," Ron who had charmed his hair black and drawn a scar onto his forehead grinned. Remus then turned to him.

"Ron, why exactly are you dressed up as Harry?"

The black haired boy pouted. "It wasn't my fault – Hermione dared me and Harry to dress up as each other for Hallenwoon."

"Halloween."

"Whatever, Trelawney."

Hermione glared at him. "Don't call me that."

"Well, you're dressed up as her!"

"Because of you, as you very well know. I should _never _have agreed to play Magical Truth or Dare with you lot."

"Thank God we didn't play," grinned Tonks, who was wearing artfully torn robes – she was one of the 'Weird Sisters.'

"Mmhmm," agreed Remus, who was simply dressed as a wizard. Boring, eh?

"Anyway, where's everyone else—?" Hermione started.

"Do I _have _to come in?" called a pained voice from the hallway. Ron dove for the handle, pulled open the door and burst out laughing.

"Oh, go die, Ron," Ginny Weasley fumed, kicking her brother in the shins and walking into the room. Hermione grinned at her.

"You look good, Ginny."

"Shut up, Hermione," Ginny said, glaring and sitting down next to her.

"Okay, you look better then me."

"That's not exactly a compliment, Trelawney," Ginny snorted.

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever," Ginny said, beginning to pick at a stray thread on the skirt of her fairy costume.

"Where the hell is everyone else?"

As though on cue, two more voices could be heard outside the door.

"God, George, who would have thought girls clothes would be this uncomfortable?"

"Well, I suppose most aren't. We just had to wear _dresses_."

"Yeah, I guess."

"OI, GET IN HERE!" called Ron. "I want to see you dressed up as girls!"

Doing a quick head count, Remus who had been elected to supervise the teenagers, incase Voldemort suddenly decided to leap out from behind a dustbin looked around.

"Who else is coming?"

"Harry, and…Malfoy," answered Ginny, laughing.

"Oh, that'll be good," Fred said, sharing an evil grin with his twin.

"Yes, simply cracking," George replied.

"So, what's Malfoy being?"

"Well, we dared him to come as…"

"I hate you, Weasley."

"Speak of the devil…"

As the smallest Malfoy entered, everyone in the room including our much loved Professor and Tonks collapsed laughing.

"NICE ONE, RON!" yelled Fred, before slumping down the wall to sit, laughing hysterically, on the floor.

"Is this 'Doxy' enough for you?" asked Draco through clenched teeth.

"C'mon, Malfoy, turn around so we can see your lovely wings!" grinned George.

Giving Fred and George who had joined his brother on the floor a look of pure loathing, Malfoy turned on the spot, which caused his artificial, beetle-like wings to flutter slightly.

"Okay, can we go yet?" asked Tonks, when she had recovered from her laughing fit. "I'm really excited…haven't been Trick-Or-Treating for…well, ages."

"We can go as soon as we're all here. Speaking of which, where's Harry?" questioned Remus, looking slightly concerned. Well, this was _Harry Potter_ even though the author of this fic has her fingers crossed that he dies ASAP.

"…Good point," said Ginny, standing up. "I'll go and get him."

"If there's anything wrong, just call for us," said Tonks, as Ginny stood up.

"Yup."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUN. Where's Harry? Dead 'n' gone, like I wish? You'll just have to wait and see…**

**By the way, reviews make me type faster. D**


End file.
